Flesh and Metal
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Someday you must decide who you'll be. You must pick a side in the war known as life, only now...it IS a war. It's either us or them. I've chosen my side, but have you? Rated M for possible carnage and destruction. No spoilers, I promise. AoE centric. Circulates around Crosshair/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I was there to watch them first fall. I alone watched the humans turn on **them**, hunt them like animals. Alone, I watched as Autobot and Decepticon alike hid from my race. I don't consider myself one of them, they have done something unforgivable.

Remember Chicago? I was there.

Remember Megatron? I've seen him.

Remember a mech called Optimus Prime? Yeah, he was my ally.

Report Alien activity my ass. I'm gonna find the bots, I'm gonna team up with them and take down those scumbags whom dare call themselves _human_. They are no better than the Decepticons. Actually I take that back, the Decepticons have more moral than them. Was I angry? Oh that's the _understatement of the century_.

I'm gonna warn you now, It's Cybertronians or Humans. I've chosen my side, despite whatever outcome may come of this. I've sealed my fate, but let me ask you a very important question. Which side are you on?

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, So I just saw AoE. I'm not giving out spoilers, anything pertaining to the movie up above was covered in the trailer. It was an awesome movie I must say, and in my opinion? It was better than the other three. Way better. The bots actually are in the spotlight instead of the humans. Anyways, I kind of have a basic idea with this. I got bit hard by the plot bunnies, and I just had to get this out.

This may become a thing, maybe I'll explore what could happen until the next one comes out. We all know there will be another. Any who, let me know what you think! Continue this train of thought or just quit while I'm ahead of the game? Let me know.

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Excerpts

"Femme, that's stealing and you know it. Hand them over." Crosshairs rumbled in mild agitation, but it was also some amusement. At the moment the human femme stood before him with a playful grin, her usual 'snarkiness' almost absent.

"Naaa, I think they fit me!" She chirped back up to him. The green and black mech leaned down, giving her a look.

"Christen Burrows, give me my goggles."

"Oh the full name hu?" And the snarky behavior was back. She simply smirked, touching the blue and red glassed goggles that she had around her neck. There was no way they'd fit on her head, so she just draped them around it instead. Smiling proudly she took a step back.

"Christen." Again with the warning tone?

"Crosshairs." She could do it right back.

* * *

She ran through the gun fire, concrete and other debris exploding over head. Grunting softly Christen lunged forward, slamming into the ground to avoid the flying mortar. A soft gasp left her as she struggled to inhale a breath, Primus Slagget she knocked the wind out of herself!

"That's gonna bruise." She managed to grunt out after getting her diaphragm to quit seizing.

"Christen!" I looked up to see Crosshairs, my buddy. The mech whom slowly had become my best friend.

"Crosshairs!" She cried out in fear.

* * *

The small female lounged on the hard metal, eyes fluttering shut in her exhaustion. Long soft violet hair fanning out like a halo around her head. Breathing softly she didn't notice the shadow subtly blocking the harsh UV rays from her face. Crosshairs glanced down at the human femme, Christen, whom had slowly wormed her way into all of theirs sparks.

He knew Hound would never admit it, but he liked the female too. Cross' grunted softly, allowing his cloak to shield her from the planet's young Star. Shaking his helm at her, for falling into recharge where she could get UV poisoning, Crosshairs simply surveyed the surrounds. As usual Drift was off somewhere being all...fortune cooky like. By Primus was it annoying. Snorting, the black and green mech simply shifted and sat down, making sure to still keep her in his shadow. Tomorrow, tomorrow he'd have to find her more food again. She didn't have much left.

Grunting, the mech leaned back against the tall abondoned building and crossed his arms behind his helm. Offlining his optics and putting himself into a light recharge, that way he'd notice if something went wrong or she got up. That way he could protect her because Matrix forbid she pay attention herself.

* * *

**AN:**

So I have the actual first chapter being written and worked on with my beta Khalthar, and in the meantime I thought you all might like a few small teasers from my story. I was bored and this struck me when I was thinking about Crosshairs's goggles. Any who, let me know what you think about it.

As always please drop a review or idea, a fav or follow is immensely pleasing as well. Although I DO like to hear what you have to say. Until then-

**~D.R. Out**

_**P.S. I don't know if it's going to be in third or first person yet, vote and let me know which you'd rather read!** _


	3. Meet Burrows

The long black cloak billowed around me as I struggled with the small device I was tinkering with. In theory, this little device should act as a com unit Ratchet once told me about. However, my memory could be faulty. That was a few years ago, two or three at most. Sighing softly I leaned against the thick oak trunk, deep purple hair hanging in my amber eyes. I don't know why, but I hate my natural hair color so I dye it often. Ratchet used to always get pissed about it.

Snorting softly, my breath coming out in a soft huff of smoke I shifted tiredly. God was I tired...oh so tired, but I couldn't rest. Not until I found them at the very least. Ever since the battle of Chicago...ever since that day...the humans turned on the Cybertronians. The mechs known as Autobots had done nothing but protect us! What does the race I am sadly a part of do? They betray them of course. As that saying goes, don't put your all into the cause because it'll betray you. Something along those lines right?

Standing up I paced along the edge of the property. Biting my burgundy lips as I tried the device, pressing buttons along the black smooth surface. It was about five inches wide by three inches long, an impressive array of buttons and a large screen made up the thing. However, I only needed one button. Said button is directly below the blank green screen and it acts as a distress beacon. From there I can try to send out words with the beacon to any surrounding Autobots.

I have to wonder if there _are_ any left. I have to have faith though, if not in them or myself, than just in general. I need to have the courage to find them and..._**and what**_? My mind hissed at me. I had no answer for that question. I didn't know what I'd do when I found them, I just knew I had to get to them. Help them fight maybe? Who was I kidding?! I was a human, part of the race who'd tried to exterminate them after all they'd done. Okay, I take that back. I officially resign from the human race. I don't know how that would work, but I disown them.

Sighing, I dropped my head, purple bangs falling in my face. The screen lit up, a small dot sending pulsing light along a radar on the screen. No other dots appeared, letting me know that I was all alone. Looking up at the stars, that I more often than not thought of as the souls of my fellow metal friends, I blinked quickly. A familiar burning sensation in my eyes. I didn't cry, not a single tear escaped and that is how I wanted it. Running my thumb, nails bitten down to nubs, over the buttons I gently pushed the beacon a second time. Holding it down I pulled the device closer to my mouth like a walky talky.

"Hello...are there any surviving Autobots out there? My name is Christen Burrows and I..." I paused not knowing what to say. 'I want to help you' sounds pathetic and like a trap. Gnawing on my bottom lip I finally settled on a sentence.

"I am calling out to any Autobots to tell them I'm here. I'm waiting." With that I shut off the speaking part of the beacon. Now the device would loop it, and God do I sound like someone trying to mimic Optimus. I grimaced and pushed my fluffy bangs from my face. Not for the first time I wondered what to do.

Putting the device in my cloak pocket I began to walk up to my house. It wasn't exactly in the country, but it also wasn't in the city. I guess you could say I lived on a decently sized plot of land on the outskirts of Rockford, Illinois. Not too far from Chicago really. Walking up the steps I entered the screen door, letting it shut behind me as I offered a friendly pat to my Golden Retriever's head. He is an old timer, roughly ten years old by now, but he's still lovable and playful just like the day I got him.

Sighing softly I flopped down on my old ratty sofa. The floral print wasn't my style, but my mom liked it so...I guess for sentimental value sake I just kept it. Looking over at Sarge, my Golden Retriever, I offered a wane smile. Have you ever been so exhausted that you couldn't sleep? Yeah, that's my dilemma. Letting my head roll back against the back of the couch I closed my eyes, if I couldn't sleep I'd just close them.

* * *

Darkness was all around, but I wasn't sure why I was awake. Wait...when did I fall asleep? Looking to my side I could faintly make out Sarge if I squinted, he was curled up against the door. The room was in utter blackness, barely any shapes could be distinguished. However, I couldn't just sit here, something had woken me up. A faint scratching noise caught my attention, but from where?

Standing up slowly I inched my way forward, tears springing up in my eyes when I stubbed my toe on the coffee table. Reaching my hand out to the seemingly eternal darkness I carefully inched forward, the soft burgundy curtain touching my palm. Curling my hand around it, I yanked it to the side to allow the moonlight in. Whirling around I gazed around the room, the soft silver moonlight seemingly bathing the room in liquid silver.

My racing heart calmed when I saw the stray tabby I had named Zoe standing there by my front door. Scratching at the junction and trying to get out. Rolling my eyes I made my way over, using the dim light for guidance, and unlatched the bolt on my door. Opening it I allowed the orange tabby to race out as I closed it, locked the bolt, and walked back over. Sarge's ears were perked up as he watched me with his old brown eyes.

"Hey boy." I murmured, gently ruffling up his neck fur. A soft little groan was my only answer as he nosed his snout against my wrist. His rough nose cool against my overheated skin. Smiling faintly I pet him one more time and took a glance at the white water proof watch on my wrist. Twelve forty-eight (12:48) A. M.

That was a new record for me, four hours of sleep that is. Sighing I glanced up at the waning moon, low in the sky as dawn would be fast approaching. Humming I ambled into the kitchen, pushing my unruly hair from my face. Might as well get some food in my system seeing as I had work in a few hours. Putting about I got some coffee going and a bowl of frosted flakes. A frown pulling at my lips as I realized I'd have to go shopping again soon. I hated that.

Setting down my things on the small table, made for two people even though only one lived here. I got out Sarge's food and poured some in his bowl, the old canine walking over slowly. His hips must be hurting him again, it always broke my heart to see my baby boy in pain. He was like my kid, scratch that. He _is_ my kid, Sarge is the only family I really have left.

Chuffing, I sat down and ate my cereal. Honestly, I dreaded having to put him down. That would be the day...flaring my nostrils in a heavy sigh I put my bowl in the sink, taking my coffee with me outside.

There on the porch I could see in the distance the lights of the city. Shining like a beacon, only it wasn't a ray of hope. It was one of despair, people living on with their lives as if there wasn't a sentient species fighting for survival. Despicable. Scowling I turned my eyes to the stars, wondering yet again if any of the bots were still alive. Pulling out the communication tracking beacon, I pressed the button again.

"Hello, my name is Christen Burrows. If there are any surviving Autobots, please respond." I let it shut down the verbal communicator and studied the screen. For the briefest moment I thought I saw a blip, but then it was gone. A trick of the eye. Closing my eyes I shoved it back into my pocket, rubbing at my eyes tiredly after-wards. The warm coffee mug heating up my chilled fingers from the slightly cool air. It was summer yes, but the nights were slightly cool thanks to a wind from the north.

Standing up I paced to the edge of my porch, pressing the hot mug to my chest. The black cloak wrapped around me swaying in the breeze. Frowning I paused, something was moving around in the shadows. I couldn't quite tell what it was, did I want to know? Yes, yes I did. Slowly shifting I placed the cup down on a step and made my way down. My body jostling slightly as my lean leg's carried me off the porch steps and into the night. Looking around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A heavy despondent sigh left me, I had been really hoping to see a Cybertronian out here.

Turning I made my way back up the steps, but froze. I could of sworn I heard something. Smirking, I continued as if nothing happened. Whatever it was, it didn't want to be seen yet. I could be patient, after all my motto was "Revenge is best served cold". You can't serve it cold if you don't wait for it to chill. A soft snorted laugh escaped me as a hum.

Bending down I retrieved my mug and strolled through the porch door and into the house. This should be interesting, whatever the outcome may be. Settling down beside Sarge I stroked his soft fur as I waited the time till I had to get dressed and go to work.

* * *

**AN:**

So here is chapter two, proof read and edited by my wonderful Beta Khalthar! So next chapter we shall see who this person is...perhaps. ;) As always, let me know what you think!

**~D.R. Out**


	4. Mad World

Working as a practically full time waitress wasn't the best job, working as a bartender for a pub? Not the best either, but at least with my new bar-tending job I didn't have to serve tables. Sighing, I fixed my pony tail and tugged at my black tank top. The tank top, even if it came midriff I could deal with it, the high heels and skinny jeans? Not so much.

I pushed past Johnny, a man whom I worked with and was frankly a total ass, to grab a polishing rag. Snagging a clean glass, fresh from the dish washer, I began to polish out the water drops so that it wouldn't leave stains. I didn't want my drinks served in a dirty looking cup, so why would I serve it like that to someone else?

Luckily this time of night it was mostly empty except for those few drunks who stayed until you had to call a cab and kick them out. Personally I was relieved as my shift ended in five minutes, I could just up and leave old Johnny boy here to close up. The raucous laughter of the drunks caught my attention, a chill curving up my spine. I didn't like men being around me, especially drunk men. I guess you could say it came from watching my uncle get drunk and make an ass out of himself my entire life. Beating up on his wife and kids until finally the woman pulled a gun and shot him. Needless to say not many people mourned him.

Grimacing at the drunks I worked on cleaning out the glasses. After a few moments I glanced at my watch and stood with a relieved sigh.

"Johnny." The man looked up quickly to see what I needed. His hair was somewhat balding, the thin hair left was a dirty blonde with darker almost brown roots. His eyes were a soft hazel, there was some meat on his bones but he wasn't fat either.

"You heading out Christen?" I nodded in his direction, gaining a two fingered salute in turn. Turning I placed the rag down beside the polished glasses and grabbed my keys from my belt loop. Quickly making my way outside I paused when I noticed something, it was subtle but still there. On the front fender was a sizable dent, I didn't remember ever hitting anything.

Narrowing my eyes I climbed into the truck, feeling it...vibrate? Must be getting old, probably need to invest in something newer. I snorted softly and placed my keys into the ignition, the baby blue 1965 Chevrolet c10 short bed pick up truck sputtering for a moment before kicking on. I frowned at my old "vintage" truck's steering wheel, I loved this truck. Reaching down I pulled off my high-wedge-heals and tossed them into the passenger seat, I hated driving with shoes on. I was the bare foot kind of gal.

Grabbing the seat belt and pulling it over me to click it into place, I grabbed the gear stick and shifted it into reverse. Backing up I quickly shifted it back into drive and tore off down the road. The engine rumbled loudly as I left the city limits to drive out towards my home. The sun had set finally leaving the world dark, my head lights clicking on of their own accord. My eyes narrowed at that, my head lights _never_ did that before. I swallowed my suspicions, heart thumping slightly faster as I pressed the gas petal down a little harder.

The engine revved as the custom v-8 engine kicked into gear, whirling to life with a six barreled carburetor, and a double fuel pump to let me go faster. I needed to get out now, something was seriously wrong and I think I knew what it was. I wasn't paying any attention to the road, too focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice the deer until it was to late. A gasping cry left me as I saw the doe come to a stand still. My head lights lighting her up, I could see the innocence in her big brown eyes as the hood of the vehicle slammed into her. Going almost sixty and hitting a deer? I don't suggest doing it, it's not fun.

The truck flipped over, her hoofs coming through the window with a loud crash. Glass and bones slamming into my body, lacerating me like a butcher knife. The truck was flipping and rolling, the seat belt coming lose, much to my dismay, and tossing me from the vehicle. I could hear the sound of metal clanking and hissing, my mind boggled and dazed from getting thrown.

I hit the concrete, rolling over rough concrete with soft cries of pain. Blood leaking from me to the ground and my now gashed and scuffed up body. Slowly rolling over to sit up I arched as I started dry heaving. Sickly greenish liquid coming up and out of me. _Stomach acid. Lovely._ I rubbed the back of my hand across my mouth as I slowly stood up, body trembling from left over adrenalin and pain.

Something slammed into the concrete on my right side, jolting up suddenly I froze. A large metal foot sat right in front of me. I blinked rapidly as it all came down to one thing, something...alien.

"Ah shit." I choked out, eyes flicking up to the large metal being whom towered over me. Armor slightly dented, glass broken with chunks of fur sticking to the said body. A gag came up through me causing me to cover my mouth when I saw the blood and flesh sticking to its jagged armor. Swallowing my nausea my eyes flicked up higher and in the two point five seconds it took me to take it all in, I also caught one last thing. The optics were red.

I took a step back, blinking rapidly with realization. _**Holy shit...I just crashed a con! Wait...when did it become my truck?! **_I couldn't understand, I was flabbergasted. It was irritating how my mind refused to cue in and click that what just happened _did_ happen. The pain in my body was proof of that.

"Flesh bag!" My eyes darted up to the humongous being, my throat muscles clenching in a hard swallow. I. Just. Crashed. A. _Decepticon_.

"Why the hell were you posing as my truck?" was the first thing that came from my mouth. I wasn't exactly always the brightest bulb in the shed when it came to danger. Most people would, rightfully so, run away for the hills. Me? Nah, I charged head first into the fight. Guns a blazin' and ready to take on the challenge. How did I survive this long again?

"How dare you spatter me with this organic slag!" Oh...Mr. High-and-Mighty hu? I took a step back, getting a good look at the baby blue con. He must have been the blip and noise I heard last night. The sudden realization had me grimacing with chagrin. At least he didn't burn my house down.

"Not my fault, if you were the vehicle you could have avoided it. Or are your processors just that slow?" Not the best thing to say, nor my best moment. Really? I should learn to stop antagonizing things five times my size. It's gonna get me killed someday. Like now!

I jumped to the side when the large Decepticon slammed his fist into the ground. The concrete cracking under the force. Looking around I grabbed a good sized rock and threw it near the cons head. I watched it jerk back, almost in surprise, allowing me the chance to jump back some out from under him. I didn't want to hurt him or fight, I just needed to put some distance till I could, hopefully, talk some sense into him.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down!" I yelped, jumping to the side to avoid being back handed. That would have really hurt. I could hear the loud snarl as the con stepped closer, large feet causing the ground to quake and tremble under his weight. Probably about two tons I would say.

"I don't take orders from fleshlings!" The large brute hissed angrily, audio horns turning and clicking like little feelers with his agitation. Swallowing, I quickly thought of something else to distract him. If I could just get him a little farther away from me I would feel a hell of a lot more comfortable. Grabbing a heavy tree branch I tossed it at his side causing him to glance at it in confusion. Smirking I trotted back a few more steps, carefully making sure I didn't trip on anything.

"Look, look, look! Okay, I'm not ordering you but just listen! The humans, they're hunting you guys-" I managed out before getting cut off rather violently, hands slamming down on either side of me. My body getting pushed down into the ground with a large metallic face up in mine.

"-What's new?!" He hissed angrily, crimson optics sparkling. Up this close I could see all the individual 'iris' gears and the shifting 'pupil' as well. It was fascinating. Shaking it off I hesitantly touched his face, a low snarl emanating from deep within him. His olfactory sensory unit as they called it, a nose in simple terms, wrinkled with the noise. Human like teeth appearing from under his lips much to my surprise.

"I can help! I can give you a place to hide, in turn you don't kill me! I can make sure the guys hunting your race don't find you." I managed out quickly, knowing this mech was probably not the most patient.

"I do not _need_ your help fleshy." He growled, slowly standing up. A chunk of meat covered in fur fell in my lap, blood seeping into my clothes. I gagged but forced my nausea down.

"If you didn't need my help then why did you take on my vehicle as a form?" I watched the mech pause, another growl rumbling out of him as he turned to look at me. I slowly pushed my legs up under me, hands padding against the concrete as I stood up. Tentatively inching forward.

"I can at least give you a place to stay for a while, so you can lay low." I murmured, trying to get him to concede. Even if he was a Decepticon, the least I could do was try to hide him. The humans were hunting all Cybertronians. There was no...distinguishing between good and evil. In this, they were all equal. Therefore I would extend to him the right to live as I would to any other bot.

"Why should I trust you?" The large con growled out, irritation obvious in his voice. I looked down, thinking hard for a moment. A slow smirk suddenly crossed my lips, looking up at him I spoke in the sweetest voice I could.

"Think of it this way. I don't call the cops if you come with me." His optics narrowed further, a slew of clicks and whistles escaping him. Somehow I knew he was just cursing up a storm.

"Or I could just crush you!" I blinked lazily, the lop sides smirk still in place as I crossed my skinned up arms behind my head.

"But you won't, because you know I'm right. You need a place to stay and I need a truck." He scowled, muttering yet again in the language of cybernetics that I would never understand.

"Fragging femme, you're an extortionist." He snapped out, but quickly folded down into a slightly banged up truck again. The glass windshield still cracked and missing pieces. Rolling my eyes I walked around to the drivers side, climbing in and pulling the seat belt over me. _**I'll have to get him a new windshield. Speaking of him...**_

"What's your name?" The engine started up, head lights flickering as they came on with some difficulty. The light bulbs were probably damaged, luckily I had some replacements at the house for moments like this. Yeah, I suppose you could say I'm paranoid. But I say I'm pleasantly prepared.

"Deadbolt." He rumbled out, the voice echoing around me as I settled into the fabricated seats. _**So talkative.**_ I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the seat when the seat belt tightened slightly. The engine rumbling slightly louder as if growling as Deadbolt continued down the road. The only evidence that this even happened was the shattered glass, blood, and cracked concrete.

I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing relaxing against the warm seats as we drove for another twelve or thirteen miles. No more than ten minutes at best before we were slowly idling into the yard.

"I have a garage around back you can park in. It'll keep you out of the elements." I suggested not unkindly. The truck lurched and shifted its course to go around the house, sure enough a large barn came into view. It used to be a barn when the original owners lived here, but when I moved in I made it into a garage and work shop. I tapped the door gently with my index finger. The seat belt swung off and the door opened, simultaneously dumping me out. I slapped the hood semi aggressively and opened the barn, stepping back to allow him in.

Deadbolt rolled into the large expanse, the whole place large enough for him to transform and move around a good deal. Even then he could come out and move around too seeing as the nearest neighbor was about twenty miles out, but I didn't want to risk someone from the road seeing him. Slowly the massive mech transformed up, breaking apart in an explosion of parts. Offering up a smile I grabbed some tools and the new light.

"Want any help banging out the dents and putting in the light?" I asked calmly. The mech stared down at me with a bland expression. Scowling he knelt down, getting in my face, intakes and pressurized joint systems hissing with release.

"I don't need your help femme. Just give me the supplies." Shrugged I dumped them in front of him. Pivoting, I ambled towards the doors and turned to give him one last look. "I'll get you a new windshield at a later date, maybe tomorrow since I don't have work." The mech merely grunted, focusing on fixing what he could. Rolling my eyes I slammed the doors shut.

"A thank-you would've been nice." I muttered under my breath. Quickly trudging away from the barn I jogged to the house. A light rain beginning to come down in the form of mist. Looking up I smiled faintly, eyes sparkling as I opened the door. Sarge came ambled up to the door, tail wagging lazily as he nosed my hands. Obviously happy to see me.

"Hey buddy!" I cooed sweetly, ruffling up his fur and kissing his snout. A soft little purr like groan was my answer as he licked my hands. Rubbing his face one last time I placed a brick against the screen door so he could go out to go outside. Heaven knows I've been gone for more than six hours and his bladder is _not_ what it used to be.

*** Page Break ***

I sat there at my kitchen table tiredly, a warm cup of coffee held between my frigid hands. Damn this house and its broken heating/AC system. It was to cold at night for this shit...maybe I should just move down south. I've heard Texas is nice, Florida too. Grunting I leaned back and looked out the window. I didn't see 'Bolt wondering around, maybe he finally settled down to sleep?

Snorting softly I took a sip of my coffee, idly wondering what I would do now. Once all of this was over he and I would be enemies once more no doubt. Not because I wanted to, but because he was a con. As far as I knew not many switched factions to the other side. That old saying, "come to the dark side, we've got cookies" suddenly popped into my head causing me to nearly choke on my coffee. Soft laughter echoing through my house with my amusement. That's always one way to put it at least.

Shaking my damp hair out of my eyes, I picked up a lock and twirled it. The roots were black again meaning I'd have to dye my hair soon. Well the roots mainly, everything else was still a nice shiny purple. Huffing softly let my wet lock flop back against my bare skin, my grey tank top hugging my skin. Equally grey sweat pants baggy and the draw strings pulled tight.

Standing up I wondered outside, leaning against the porch column and watching the barn. A soft wispy cloud of smoke left my mouth as I heaved a sigh. Turning my gaze to the sky I picked up the beacon I had left out on the porch. _**Of course I would...**_I thought with mild irritation. I messed with the buttons and prepared to send out another little short burst com.

"You're never going to contact anyone at that rate." A gruff voice rumbled from the side. I nearly dropped the device, my coffee mug dropping and shattering on the open porch as I squeaked. Looking up sharply I stared at Dreadbolt. _**How in the hell does a twenty foot mech sneak up on me like that?!**_

"Why do you care?" I asked as coolly as I could, even though I knew he could probably hear my heart beating like crazy through his scanners. All Cybertronians had wicked sensory scanners like that.

"No reason." He grunted standing up with a hiss of hydraulics. I tilted my head thoughtfully, eying the large mech. Making he could help me with this.

"Do you know how to fix it?" The look I received was a cross between annoyance and 'are you stupid'. Sighing I shook my head.

"Let me rephrase that, will you fix it?" He grunted again and crouched back down, taking the little machine in his large hands. _**I'll take that as a yes. **_My lips pursed in curiosity as I leaned forward to try and see what he was doing. Sadly he kept shielding the device and glowering at me until I rolled my eyes and turned to clean up the mess. Leaning over I picked up the ceramic shards, I hated to see my favorite coffee mug being retired in such a way.

Taking the shards inside I dumped them in the trash and grabbed a damp clothe to take outside. I needed to clean up the coffee spill or I'd have sugar ants in the morning. Not like they were dangerous, but once you had them they did _not_ want to leave you alone. Ambling outside I bent over and began scrubbing up the mess, glancing up every now and then to look at Deadbolt. He seemed intent on whatever he was doing, I was surprised he was even helping me.

Sighing softly I took the cloth inside to throw it in the sink. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Looking over I saw Zoe and Sarge curled up together happy and comfy as they slept. Adorable? Just a lot. My lips curled up into a smile as I walked back outside, Deadbolt holding the little device calmly.

"Fixed it." He rumbled in an almost annoyed tone. Rolling my eyes I took it from him carefully. My brows furrowed as I glanced up at him almost wearily. Would it self destruct or call the cons instead of bots? I mean I would help either at this point, but not all of them would be this...tolerant of the situation. Deadbolt just surprised me with how, even begrudgingly, accepting he was of my offer. However, I supposed with all the shit going on he did need to do the sensible thing, logic works wonders huh?

"Thank-you." I spoke carefully, my body tense as I pressed the little grey button. Almost immediately a loud beep came from it, the screen lighting up and showing me as a main white pinprick. A flashing red dot beside me was Deadbolt, at the farthest reaches of the screen I could see faint red and blue dots. My mouth made a soft 'o' shape as I studied it. The beacon light sweeping across the screen like a radar, a few dots seemed to move closer before stopping.

"Well then, this-" I paused in confusion not seeing Deadbolt beside me. What the hell? Looking around I caught sight of him moving back to the barn, his shoulders seemed tense as he ducked into it. The sound of a transformation sequence was the only disturbance as the night grew quiet again, the occasional beep from the device piercing the veil of shadows.

_**Well...looks like I'm all alone. **_Sighing I looked down at the green screen. Over ten dots moving around, but from what I could see they weren't coming closer. Maybe it was because I felt the need to, maybe it was an impulse, I won't ever know. Taking a deep breath I pressed the button again.

"This is Christen Burrows, I'm calling to any Cybertronian that needs assistance or shelter. I am here, I am waiting."

* * *

**AN:**

I hope that this doesn't seem rushed, I also hope that you liked it! Thank-you as always to my beta reader Kahlthar. Again, let me know what you think of the story, character, plot whatever in general. I appreciate every fave, follow and review I get. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
